This World, You, and I
by milodingin
Summary: Ini dunia mimpi bagi jiwa-jiwa seperti kita. [exo: kaihun, mention of chanhun]


**This World, You, and I **

Seperti setelah terbangun dari tidur yang panjang. Pandangannya kabur, suara di lingkungan sekitarnya mengganggu pendengaran, cahaya lampu di ruangan itu menusuk pengelihatannya. Yang pertama kali Sehun pikirkan ketika kesadarannya kembali adalah _ini kamar rawat rumah sakit_. Sehun tidak merasa aneh memang, karena ia mengingat jelas apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padanya. Sore tadi mobil yang kendarainya dihantam oleh mobil lain yang melaju kencang ke arahnya—tunggu. Sehun tidak sendiri, ia bersama kekasihnya.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang indah untuk dinikmati. Sehun seharusnya merayakan hari jadi hubungan bersama kekasihnya di sebuah rumah makan favorit mereka. Omong-omong soal kekasihnya, di mana dia?

Sehun merasa panik. Pikiran-pikiran dan probabilitas negatif mengenai keadaan kekasihnya mulai memenuhi pikiran. Semoga kekasihnya baik-baik saja. _Semoga Chanyeol baik-baik saja_. Karena Chanyeol bisa saja mendapatkan luka yang parah, atau yang terburuk, ia bisa saja tak terselamatkan.

Pandangannya menelusuri ke sekitar, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Sehun hendak berteriak untuk memanggil seseorang dan meminta tolong, tetapi ternyata tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat baru saja menyuarakan satu suku-kata. Kemudian ia cari sebuah _remote_, atau sebuah _alarm_, atau tombol, atau apa pun yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan perawat di sini. Hasilnya nihil. _Rumah sakit ini payah!_

Dengan erangan kecil, Sehun bangkit dari posisinya semula. Diliriknya jam dinding di dekatnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sehun secara hati-hati menapakkan kakinya ke lantai, ia sedikit terpincang saat melakukannya. _Ternyata aku mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah_, pikirnya ketika rasa sakit mulai menyengat ke bagian tubuh yang digerakkan saat berjalan.

Rumah sakit di malam hari cukup menyeramkan, seperti gambaran yang selalu ada di film-film horror yang pernah Sehun tonton bersama kekasihnya. Lingkungannya terlalu sunyi, lantai keramiknya membuat suhu udara lebih dingin dari biasanya, kurangnya penerangan menambah suasana lebih mencekam.

Anehnya tidak ada satu pun orang yang dikenal Sehun yang menemaninya. Tidak ada ayahnya, ibunya, para sahabatnya, dan Chanyeol. Di sana—di sekitar luar ruang rawat Sehun, yang terlihat hanyalah tiga orang pasien yang entah sedang melakukan apa di malam hari seperti ini dan beberapa perawat yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Sehun kemudian mengumpati kebodohannya, tentu saja tidak ada yang akan menjenguknya pada jam seperti ini. Lagipula kedua orang tuanya itu berada di luar negeri dan mungkin sedang dalam perjalanannya kemari. Temannya-temannya pasti terlalu lelah untuk berlama-lama di rumah sakit ini hanya untuk menunggu sampai Sehun siuman. Lalu Chanyeol. Mungkin saat ini ia juga sedang mendapatkan perawatan untuk luka-lukanya, dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk dirinya dapat menjenguk Sehun di saat seperti ini.

"Chanyeol." Bisik Sehun sangat pelan saat teringatkan akan sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja rasa rindu yang sangat besar hadir ke dalam hatinya. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Chanyeol, memberitahunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, mari rayakan kembali hari jadi hubungan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Keinginan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol itu membuatnya jadi teringatkan pada ponsel yang dimilikinya. _Bodoh, kenapa tidak aku hubungi saja dia?_ Mungkin ponselnya itu diletakkan di suatu tempat di dekat laci di dalam ruang rawatnya, atau diletakkan di atas meja, atau entahlah, yang pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh.

Sehun hendak kembali ke dalam ruang rawatnya ketika pemandangan seseorang di ujung koridor itu menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pria di umur sekitar dua puluhannya, mungkin lebih tua dari Sehun, sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sana dengan santainya sambil menyesap sepuntung rokok.

"Hey, itu dilarang." Kata Sehun tak terlalu keras karena takut akan mengundang atensi dari para perawat di dekatnya. "Kau tidak seharusnya merokok." Kata Sehun agak menekan. Ia diam sejenak untuk menunggu reaksi dari si pria yang sedang merokok tersebut.

Pria itu terlihat acuh tak acuh, seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Sehun serukan padanya. Padahal di koridor itu jelas-jelas hanya ada pria tersebut dan Sehun. Ketika didekati rupanya pria itu tidak mengenakan pakaian seperti yang dikenakan Sehun saat ini. Untuk atasannya ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang berlubang di bagian dada, dipadukan dengan celana denim hitam yang lusuh. Aneh. Orang itu yang pasti bukan seorang pasien atau perawat atau dokter.

"Yang tidak berkepentingan seharusnya tidak ada di sini." Kata Sehun agak kesal. Kesal karena ucapannya diabaikan. "Hey, apa kau mendengarku?"

Dengan itu pun pria tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rokok yang sedang disesapnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Sehun, lalu pada sekelilingnya dan ke belakang. Keningnya mengernyit. Respon itu membuat Sehun malah semakin kesal.

"Ya, aku berbicara padamu." Sehun melipat dadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ketika berbicara karena si pria yang merokok tersebut masih di posisi duduknya. "Apa kau tidak tahu ini sebuah rumah sakit? Kau dilarang merokok di sini."

"Oh." Katanya terlihat terkejut, ia kemudian membuang puntung rokok itu ke lantai yang dipijaknya begitu saja tanpa mematikan apinya. Ia berdiri tegak, menghadap pada Sehun. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Ia terlihat bungkam untuk beberapa saat, seperti sedang berpikir, namun kemudian dengan lantangnya berkata, "Apa kau tidak tahu aku?"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas kau tidak seharusnya merokok di sini!"

Pria yang—Sehun akui dalam hati—berparas tampan itu menyeringai penuh arti. Matanya menelusuri tampilan Sehun dari kepala sampai kaki. Sehun pun mengikuti mata pria itu. Ia ikut menelusuri penampilan dirinya sendiri, hal ini membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka berdua bertelanjang kaki.

"Oh, kau si Bunga _Lily_ itu." Ucapnya yang diikuti tawa hambar. "_Well_, aku Jongin. Dari ruangan sebelah."

Cara bagaimana Jongin mengucapkannya begitu ringan. Seperti percakapan ini adalah percakapan yang akan Jongin alami setiap harinya. Seperti Jongin mengetahui Sehun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aneh. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang Sehun temui di hari itu setelah ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya, dan Jongin adalah orang yang aneh. Oh. Sehun bisa saja sedang bermimpi. Tapi tidak mungkin, mengingat rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu nyata untuk disebut ilusi.

"Siapa Bunga _Lily_?" akhirnya Sehun merespon.

"Um, kekasih menyedihkanmu itu, yang sering membawa gitar, yang setiap hari memberikanmu bunga lily. _God_, apa kau tahu dia itu sangat berisik kalau sedang menyanyikanmu lagu-lagu?"

_Itu Chanyeol. Dan dia telah datang padanya, setiap hari...?_

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Sesuatu menyadarkannya. Sehun sudah tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin satu minggu, atau lebih? Entahlah. Tetapi apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan juga membuatnya sedikit lega mengenai Chanyeol yang ternyata baik-baik saja dan masih memperhatikannya.

Tetapi tunggu. Mengapa tidak ada satu pun alat bantu medis yang melekat padanya? Setidaknya infus kecil di tangan atau apalah itu yang dapat membuat Sehun tetap dapat melewati masa komanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membuatnya kebingungan. Sehun benci ketika ia merasa kebingungan dan tak ada seseorang di dekatnya yang dapat menghentikan kebingungannya itu.

"_Oh my God_." Kata Sehun sambil memejam matanya erat-erat.

"Kau baru menyadarinya _semua ini_?"

"_Yeah_." Sehun lalu mengerang, tidak cukup keras karena ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian perawat yang sedang berjaga di sana. "Aku sudah koma untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Kemudian Jongin tertawa keras. Sangat keras bahkan. Tawa yang menggelitik itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru koridor sana, hingga ada seorang pasien yang—mengenakan pakaian sama dengan Sehun—kebetulan sedang lewat pun terpancing ketertarikannya, ia berdiri di dekat Jongin dan bertanya, "Ada apa ini?"

Tawa Jongin perlahan mereda, ia kemudian menoleh pada orang di sampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya. Sehun asumsikan Jongin dan orang yang baru datang itu berteman. "Orang ini harus kita tunjukkan sesuatu." Bisik Jongin yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

"_No_." Katanya, ia lalu mengernyitkan kening. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ketidaksukaan. "Itu bukan sebuah lelucon, Jongin. Selera humormu sangat buruk."

Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia kembali menghadap ke Sehun lalu meraih tangannya. Jongin menggiring Sehun ke hadapan perawat yang sedang sibuk bekerja di hadapan layar komputer. Tangan mereka tak berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_. Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun sebelum yang digenggam itu dapat lari dari tempat.

"_What the hell_!" desis Sehun benar-benar kesal. Ia hendak menghujani Jongin dengan kata umpatan ketika Jongin tiba-tiba memukul meja di samping para perawat itu sangat keras, membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. "Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Tapi Jongin tidak sama sekali merasa menyesal atas perbuatannya. Ia malah tersenyum berseri, seperti telah melakukan sesuatu yang membanggakan. Sehun tidak begitu mengenal Jongin, dan Jongin sudah membawa Sehun dalam masalah di hari pertama Sehun terbangun dari koma. Bagaimana kalau para perawat itu marah dan akan menggiring mereka ke—oh.

Dilihatnya para perawat di sekitar mereka. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Mungkin ini mimpi. Para perawat itu tidak sama sekali terlihat terganggu atau marah atau merespon pada kehadiran Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah mereka. Sehun baru sadar bahwa memang sejak mereka berdua mendekati para perawat itu, tidak salah satu di antara perawat-perawat tersebut yang tertarik perhatiannya pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"_Oh my God_."

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Bibirnya bergetar, air mata menggenang di pelupuk, ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat air mata jatuh ke pipi. Sehun menangis kencang. Tak lama setelah itu terasa tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Jongin memeluk Sehun tak terlalu erat. Mungkin karena merasa canggung harus memeluk untuk menenangkan seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bukan maksud Jongin untuk mencari kesempatan, tapi ibunya pernah mengatakan bahwa sebuah pelukan berguna untuk menenangkan hati seseorang—_okay_, harus Jongin akui bahwa Sehun memiliki tampilan wajah yang manis. Tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal lain.

Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, Jongin pun berucap, "Um, _well_, ini artinya kau sudah menyadarinya."

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia malah terus menangis semakin tersedu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan Sehun tanpa sadar meremas kain kemeja Jongin ketika emosinya memuncak. Di sela-sela tangisannya itu, ia masih dapat berkata, "Aku sudah mati, Jongin. Aku sudah mati."

"_What_?"

"_Mom, Dad,_" Sehun lalu melanjutkan tangisannya, "Chanyeol."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun. "Kau bodoh sekali." Ucap Jongin malas, ia kemudian menguap panjang. "Kau tidak mati, _okay_?"

Ucapan itu spontan membuat Sehun menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan. Kedua pipinya bersimbah air mata. "Uh, maksudmu? Aku masih hidup?"

"_Yeah_."

"Aku tidak mati?"

"Tidak, kau masih hidup."

"Ini hanya mimpi?!"

Jongin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. "Uhm, sebenarnya tidak keduanya." Jongin paling malas membahas hal ini; mengenalkan situasi seperti ini pada orang-orang baru yang bernasib sama dengannya. Ia sudah melakukan hal ini berulang kali. Hampir setiap hari. Dan di hari ini, Sehun-lah yang mendapatkan jatah untuk diberi penjelasan oleh Jongin.

"Apa … maksudmu?"

Jongin tarik napas dalam-dalam, ia berdehem dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum bertutur, "Kau sedang koma, dan artinya …, antara kau bisa bangun kembali atau tidak."

Penjelasan itu membuat Sehun malah kembali merasa kebingungan, kedua alisnya bertaut, ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan atas situasi dirinya yang baru Jongin beritahukan. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?" Sehun terdengar panik. "Lalu kenapa aku masih bisa merasa sakit? Kenapa … kenapa kau bisa merokok?!"

"Penjelasannya panjang, lain kali kujelaskan."

"Kau hanya menipuku? Benar, 'kan? Ini pasti hanya mimpi."

"Ini dunia mimpi bagi _jiwa-jiwa_ seperti kita."

Sehun kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras, ia masih berpikiran bahwa ini semua adalah dunia mimpinya, dan diharap tepukan keras di pipi itu dapat membangunkannya dari mimpi. Dengan berbuat seperti itu, Sehun malah ditertawakan oleh Jongin. Sehun pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jongin tajam. Hari ini ia sudah ditertawakan oleh Jongin cukup banyak.

"Kalau memang kita sedang koma, kenapa kau masih mengenakan pakaian lusuhmu itu sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Sehun menantang.

"Ragaku tidak ada di sini." Jongin kemudian menyisir helaian rambutnya, secara tak langsung memperlihatkan kemilau perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. "Aku hanya sedang menjenguk putraku di rumah sakit ini."

"Kau pembohong …."

Jongin tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali pada rokok yang sedang dinikmati.

"Kau pasti hanya mengarang. Kalau kau memang benar di ambang kematian, memangnya kau tidak ingin kembali hidup?!"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin termangu cukup lama, ia kemudian kembali memberikan atensinya pada Sehun. Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat begitu sinis, ia kemudian menjawab dengan dinginnya, "Untuk apa? kekasihku sudah memiliki keluarga lain untuk diurusi."

Melihat raut wajah sinis Jongin membuat Sehun jadi merasa agak ketakutan. Meski begitu, ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan obrolan di antara mereka. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

"Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba peduli apa aku harus mati atau tidak?" Jongin malah balik bertanya. Ia menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum penuh arti. Jongin berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang menarik. "Hidup terlalu berharga untuk kaubuang sia-sia."

"Kau hanya mengarang cerita dan gila." Kata Sehun yang terdengar kesal separuh frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika kebingungan seperti ini. "Ini tidak lucu."

"Kau ingin mempercayainya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu." Dengan begitu, Jongin pun berlalu dari Sehun. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah di mana ia sempat kedapati sedang merokok. Tetapi sebelum dapat benar-benar pergi, Sehun menahannya dengan berkata, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jongin berhenti di tempat seketika, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan diam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sampai aku dapat kembali?" katanya lagi, ia terdengar sangat pasrah.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengambil sepuntung rokok dari dalam kantung kemejanya, lalu menjawab Sehun, "Kau bisa terus menunggu sampai bosan atau segera membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Wajah Sehun segera kembali terlihat muram, ia bersiap untuk kembali menangis. "A-apa tidak ada cara lain?" nada bicaranya bergetar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jongin hembuskan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya. Ia apit puntung rokok itu di kedua bibirnya sambil bergumam, memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang bisa kaulakukan sampai kau kembali agar semua ini tak terasa membosankan."

Mengetahui ada sebuah jalan yang lebih baik daripada hanya diam menunggu, Sehun segera berlari antusias mendekati Jongin. Menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia tarik lengan Jongin. Ia genggam erat-erat tangan itu seolah nasib hidupnya kini hanya bergantung pada Jongin. "Apa? cepat katakan!"

Jongin tersenyum miris melihat keantusiasan Sehun. Faktanya bahwa Sehun memiliki semangat hidup yang begitu tinggi yang begitu kontras dengan semangat dari para kerabatnya, membuat Jongin merasa iba. Ia pernah tak sengaja mendengar keluarga Sehun membicarakan keadaan Sehun yang sudah setahun lebih ini tak ada kemajuannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun akan kembali. Dan itu membuat semua kerabat Sehun merasa tak ada semangat lagi untuk mempertahankan Sehun. Mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah tanda untuk mereka membiarkan Sehun pergi.

Rencana ini sempat ditentang keras oleh kekasih Sehun—yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu, Park Chanyeol. Ia bersikukuh untuk memberi Sehun kesempatan hidup sampai kapan pun. Tetapi setelah diberitahukan bahwa membiarkan Sehun pergi adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk Sehun serta untuk semua orang yang menunggu kehadiran Sehun yang tak pasti, membuat Chanyeol secara terpaksa menyetujui pilihan itu. Pilihan bahwa ia akan membiarkan Sehun pergi meski dengan berat hati. _Mungkin memang mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama._

Jongin membawa Sehun ke samping dinding di dekat mereka, ia menyudutkan Sehun di sana lalu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar, seperti akan memberitahu sesuatu yang sangat serius, rahasia, dan hebat. Setelah dirasa aman, Jongin pun akhirnya berbisik ke telinga Sehun, "Sambil menunggu, kau bisa menemaniku di sini." Jongin lalu sedikit menjauh agar dapat melihat wajah Sehun kembali, ia tatap dalam-dalam sepasang bola mata coklat yang berkilauan milik Sehun.

Ditatap seperti itu, Sehun pun terpaku. Seolah terhipnotis oleh keyakinan yang terpancar di wajah indah Jongin. Ada sesuatu mengenai Jongin yang membuat Sehun enggan untuk berpaling darinya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun mendengar Jongin kembali berbisik padanya, "Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal di sini. Di dunia ini, kau dan aku."

.

_fin_


End file.
